


I Want You Home (With Me)

by just_a_nekoma_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, High School, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, i guess?, screw the timeskip i dunno how it works, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo face tough love, friendship, and heartbreak as they try to work through the troubles of a long-distance relationship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Suda Jin/Kojima Ryuto
Kudos: 12





	I Want You Home (With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So! A few quick things before we get started with the actual fic...
> 
> 1- this is an au because I have no idea how the time skip works and I have an intense hatred for research if I can avoid it. So, just a simple college au where Hinata and Kageyama go to separate colleges (so no time skip spoilers!)
> 
> 2- some of these guys are my own original characters! The boys needed friends so you'll meet them throughout the story. I hope you love them as much as I do!  
> 2.1 - a big big big thank you to my friends Tama and Meg for helping me create one of these guys--Tama not only helped me develop Jin and some others, but she designed Ryuto and Takumi! And Meg and I worked a lot with Keiichi and some other characters related to him who you'll meet later on. 
> 
> Here is a playlist I made to go with it... (or https://open.spotify.com/playlist/47pQf4WqNKk7JF7VlrRyME?si=141d7c3ec7d94c73 if the other link doesn't work)
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

**October 2016**  
The one thing Kageyama Tobio loved in this world more than volleyball was Hinata Shoyo.

Was. 

No, he still did. 

That didn’t make it any easier. It made the past week harder.

Why did he say that? Why would he say such a stupid thing? Right, because he was stupid. Because he was an emotionally constipated bastard that couldn’t express _jealousy_ without getting angry at his boyfriend. 

Ex-boyfriend, he guessed. That was still new. 

It had been a week since their fight; Keiichi told the coach he was sick so he got off practice. Honestly, he felt like someone had ripped out his heart, torn it to pieces, put it back together, and then torn it up again. He had a never-ending headache and couldn’t seem to focus on any of his school work Takumi filled him in on (not that he could answer many questions for him--they were both horrible students). 

With Shoyo, he never thought he’d have to experience heartbreak. He knew that’s what this was, though. The butterflies he previously felt turned to a stomach ache and the late nights they spent talking, he now spent staring at the ceiling and listening to music. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to sleep. 

Luckily, most of his classes didn't require participation. He didn't go most of the time, anyway, but the ones that did, he was worried about missing things, Which is where Takumi tried to help. Neither of them had an officially decided major, so they had a lot of similar classes. 

So, like every other night for the last week, he laid with music blaring through his small apartment bedroom, just waiting for Shoyo to text him. If he would, at least. 

Hopefully. 

How stupid _was_ he?

✹✹✹

Several hours away, at the same ungodly hours of the night, Hinata Shoyo sat in his friends’ apartment, sprawled over the couch with one leg over the back of it. He looked down at the cat sleeping on his stomach and sighed--well, now he couldn’t move. Despite how much he didn’t want to, he stayed, allowing Dinah to stay put.

University had been going well. He loved the people, the freedom, the atmosphere, the _volleyball_ , but something was missing. 

He didn’t have his favorite setter. 

‘ _As long as I’m here, you’re invincible!_ ’ he once said. But now where was he? Off at his own fancy school playing for a different team and setting for other outside and opposite hitters. With his _own_ friends and just--

“Hey, Suda, can I have that pillow there?” he asked, pointing to the one on the chair next to him. He handed it over; Hinata took it, put it against his face, and screamed into it. 

Suda Jin and Kojima Ryuto were good friends. He appreciated them a lot, especially in the past few weeks. Bokuto’s version of “getting over a boy” was going out and doing stupid things that were questionable at best, but all still legal. None of them wanted to be kicked off the team. However, when he was out of energy, their door was always open for sappy anime and three hours of therapy from a psych major that wasn’t an official doc or anything yet. Or an older brother, kinda. Suda reminded him a lot of Daichi from highschool. 

They also had six cats that loved him, so he could curl up with any of them whenever he needed some warmth. Dinah specifically liked him. 

“You said your last fight lasted a week or two, Hinata,” Suda said, ruffling his hair. “Maybe he’ll come around.”

“He’s a jerk.”

He sighed, “unfortunately, but you love him.”

“But I love him and it _SUCKS_!” Hinata complained, nudging Dinah so she’d stand up. Kojima walked by, picking the cat up off of his stomach so he could move freely. 

Hinata rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow and screaming again. It helped, he guessed--he didn’t know what else to do. It had been six days and fourteen hours since he and Tobio spoke, and he didn’t know what else to do other than scream. 

“I hate him sometimes,” he cried into the pillow, trying to take a breath. “I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I…”

But no matter how many times he tried to say it, that didn’t change anything. As much as he wanted to, he still couldn’t hate Tobio for breaking his heart several times over.

✹✹✹

**March 2014**  
“What are we gonna do when school goes back in?”

“I don’t know. We’re still in the same class.”

“I know but we won’t have as much time to just hang out, y’know?”

“Why do you care so much?”

Hinata blushed, scratching the back of his neck. How did he explain this? Was now a good time? Did Kageyama even like him? Would it be awkward if he didn’t? Would it be awkward if he _did_? “Well, I mean…” he mumbled, staring at the sidewalk beneath them. 

They were on their way to Kageyama’s house after a long day over spring break. The cherry blossoms were starting to bloom around them, putting them in the perfect scenery. 

Should he risk it? He was supposed to spend the night at Kageyama’s, but he didn’t want it to be _weird_ if things didn’t work out the way he wanted…

“Speak up, boke.” He shoved his arm as they walked. 

Hinata sighed. Whatever; he had to try. “I-I like being around you,” he stuttered over his words, holding his breath while he waited for his reply. 

“That's how friends work, idiot,” he replied. “I tolerate your presence too.”

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Then what do you mean?”

“I _like_ like you, stupid! Like a crush! And I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to make everything awkward because this week was awesome--”

“Boke, stop talking.”

“Okay.”

He looked up at him, noticing Kageyama’s face was bright red. Was that bad? Was it a good thing? What should he do to fix it?

Wait a minute-- _Kageyama Tobio_ was _blushing_. 

Wow. 

Could he get more adorable? Sure, he’d kick his butt for saying that, probably, but the butterflies in his stomach did _not_ help his thought process at all. 

“You-you like _me_?” he asked, covering his face. He probably realized how red he was. “Like, really? You’re serious.”

“I didn’t want it to be weird or anything, but...yeah.” Hinata nodded. “I do. If, uh...if that’s alright, of course.”

“And you knew this when?”

“What?”

“When did you realize you…”

“A few months ago.”

“And you didn’t tell me then?” Kageyama asked, an obvious irritation in his voice. They’d stopped walking, now staring at each other on the sidewalk. Everything turned into an argument with them, but with the help of his mom, he’d figured out it was how both of their love languages worked. Which weirded him out, at first, but the more he talked to him, the more it made sense. 

“No, because I thought you didn’t like me!”

“I’ve liked you for months, too, boke!”

“Why didn’t you tell me, then?”

“Because I thought you didn’t like me!”

“I kinda want you to kiss me!

“Okay--wait a second. You…” He took a breath, blinking a few times to clear his head. “You’re serious?”

Hinata nodded, taking a step towards him. “Yeah, I am. If...if you want to, too.”

“I do, actually.”

“Okay.”

Kageyama awkwardly took one of his hands. He watched as a cherry blossom petal fell into his hair and smiled slightly as he brushed it out of his dark hair. 

“Boke, Hinata.”

“Kiss me, stupid.”

And he did. It was short, sweet, and horribly awkward, but he wouldn’t have changed it to be any other way in the world.


End file.
